fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aidoru! Sakura Story Episode 04 / Transcript
Flashbacks of the previous episode performances. Mariko: And the winner... of the Cute Appeal Contest is..*smirks*Hmph. Otosaki Hikari. Audience: Eh?*claps* Family: YES!! WOO! Satoshi: Great job, Sis! Hikari: Eh?.. Mitsuki: Yosh!*claps* Mariko: And for winning, you get to make a song. Hikari; Wait, a song. For who? Me? Mariko: No. For Gingaseiun Solar. Hikari: EH?! Opening~ Hikari: Wait, me?! B-but why? Me?! Mariko:*sighs*You won the contest. Hikari: But no one said anything about this. Mariko: You'll be fine. You're not dying. Hikari: But- Mariko: No buts.. now, let's get moving. Later that day.. Mitsuki: You're really lucky, Hikari. Hikari: Uh, for writing a song? Uh, no. I can't right songs. Mitsuki: Uh.. are just giving up? Hikari: I mean... I'm not good at it. I'm not good at anything but performing. I'm ace at that. Mitsuki: Mhm*nods in disagreement*Sure. Hikari: You understand right. Oh!*snaps*Remember that time we wrote that song in 2nd Grade!? Mitsuki: That was a writing piece. Hikari: Poem-smowones. Mitsuki: Uh, smowones is not- Hikari: Anyways, I failed. Mitsuki: You got a 77, that's passing. Hikari: But I was so close to failing. Mitsuki: True.. Hikari: I can't do this. But if I don't I fail Solar. If I do.. well, I still fail Solar. There's noway out!! Mitsuki: Calm down- Hikari: I can't! Headache! Mitsuki:*sighs* Hikari suddenly bumped into someone. Hikari: Hey watch where your- Mitsuki: Hikari!*points out who it is* Hikari:*gulps*M-mizuki-senpai! Mizuki: Well hello. Aren't you suppose to be making a song, beginner. Hikari: Y-yeah. I'm just looking for some... some.. Mitsuki: Uh..- Hikari: Some ideas. You can't just make a song that doesn't mean anything. Am I right? Mizuki: True.. Hikari: Hehe, hehe. WellmeandMitsukireallyneedtogo. BYE! Hikari pushes Mitsuki away out of Mizuki's sight. Mizuki:*chuckles*Alright, beginner. Hikari later went to the park. She took credit from her "escape plan" from Mizuki. *CRACK* Hikari: UGH! Her pencil led broke. Hikari: I can't make a song! Suddenly a butterfly was on her paper. Hikari: Ugh, what do you want? She was "talking" to the butterfly. Then Hikari's eyes laid on a guy. He was walking towards the Hotdog stand. Hikari: Oh hottie..*admires him* Then he got two hotdogs. Hikari: One for me?! The boy then gave it to a girl and kissed her, Hikari:Oh.. rejected..*she looked at the Butterfly*Song. My Song. Your song. Wait, "Song, your song". That could work. She got a sharpened pencil out of her pocket. Hikari wrote those 3 words. Hikari: Songs make me relax. Helps my day out. Like.. a boy. I unpause when I see one. Oh! (Note: Romaji lyrics are written sense they are japanese, and everyone can read it.) "watashi wo saikai shimasu" Hikari: Your affection.. *writes down* "ai, kimi no aijou" Hikari: Gives me life! "wa watashi ni seimei wo ataeru" Hikari continued the song and finally, finished her. She was at the point of the name. Hikari: Uh.. well. "Butterfl"-No, "My Butterfly". She writes it down and yawns. Hikari: Well, it's only- 5:36?! I'm suppose to meet Solar at 5:40! Her house is 4 miles away. I can't make it. Ugh!*breaths in and out*Okay, calm down now, Hikari. Just, find something ne- Hikari looked at the boy she saw earlier bike. Hikari: Near.*she smirks*Out of my way*she pushes both the boy and the girl* Boy: Hey, that's my- Hikari left. Hikari: That's for rejecting me!*she peddled as fast as she could* Solar's servant: It's 5:43 pm Ms. Should we cancel- Solar: No. I need the song now. Servant: A-alright. Hikari was almost there. But when she reach the corner, she hits a rock and fell over with the bike. Hikari: Ow!*she got up and looked at the damaged bike*Ugh. Looks like i'm going to run.*she started jogging towards the house with her sheet. Solar:*sighs*Artie, lock the doors. Severant: Yes ma- Hikari: Wait!*she budged in*I-I'm here! Severant: Several minutes la- Solar: Artie.*she got up and went to look at the sheet of music* Hikari: I'm sorry. I know it's bad. I worked really hard, but I don't know how to make songs. I'm really sorry about letting you down- Solar: Letting me down? This sheet of music is great! How did you come up with it? Hikari: Uh, you know, Butterflies.. boys bike*she mumbles the last part* Solar: What?- Hikari: Wha-what, nothing! Solar:*chuckles*How about you perform with me? Hikari:*mouth dropped*Y-you?! M-me?! Solar: Uh-Huh.*nods her head* Hikari: Uh, t-that would be great! Solar: Well what are we waiting for? Hikari: Don't we have to go back- Solar: Come with me.*she starts walking through the house* Hikari: H-hai!*walks with her* The girls went into a room that looks just like the dressing rooms at the school. It had the portal and everything. Hikari: WOAH! But how?! Solar: Money. Here. Solar gave Hikari the "Orange Cheer! Coord". It looked just like Hikari's coord in the last episode. Hikari: T-thank you! Solar holded her card, the "Rose Pink Cheer! Coord". The servant gave Ms.Hoshina (Mariko) the signal for the concert. Everyone was waiting. The girls went and put their cards in. Then the portal got lighter and they both went into it. (Due note that there are two dressing rooms. They just separate as you get in.) Hikari: "Orange Cheer! Coord, (pose) Hehe!" Solar: Rose Pink Cheer! Coord, (pose), hmph!" The girls went on stage, and the lighting was adjusted on them. Fans of Solar, and Hikari, were cheering. At the Otosaki house.. Satoshi: Mom, dad, sis!*turns on the t.v* Mom: Another one? This week? Dad: She must be taking it seriously. Satoshi: And look, she's performing with rising top idol, Gingaseiun Solar. Mom: Wow. The girls on stage got ready. Luckily, somehow intime, the girls made the music. All they had to do was sing. Mitsuki: Go! Solar! Go Hikari! Mariko: I guess Solar allowed Hikari to perform with her. Rin: Another live?! Mirai: Go, Hikaririn. Mizuki: Hmph, beginner. Make me proud. The music started. And they started singing. Song, your song watashi wo saikai shimasu ai, kimi no aijou wa watashi ni seimei wo ataeru Solar's voice is beautiful Hikari thought. kimi wa watashi no shidou no chouchou kirameku hikari wo tsukutte sora wo tobu Both of their aura's appeared. Solar's came a lot faster, and was much bigger than Hikari's. Hikari was still on que. sou iu wake de aishiteru masumasu anata wa sukunai kirai yo. to iimashita dakara mujitsu sento kun! watashi no ai wa anata no ai souomoun desu ne (furai to anata ga hyouji saremasu) The two of them made their walkway and posed at the Event Live point. "Go Event Live, GoGo~!" Rin: Even in partners?! Mirai: It's kinda getting annoying- Rin: Kinda?! The camera angle zoomed in on Mizuki for a second. Then it switched to the girl's Event Live. The Event Live was basically them getting wings and becoming a butterfly. They flew in a garden and posed for their finally. Little Flowers and petals surrounded them. "My Dream! What If Butterfly!?" "Idol Change!" they both said in unison. Colors surrounded them and they both got into their basic coords. The performance continued sou iu wake de aishiteru masumasu anata wa sukunai kirai yo. to iimashita dakara mujitsu sento kun! ﻿watashi no ai wa anata no ai souomoun desu ne furai to anata ga hyouji saremasu watashitachi wo terasu hikari﻿ Fans cheered as the performance ended. Satoshi: Woohoo!! Mom: Great job, sweetie. Dad: I knew you could do it. Mitsuki: Yeah, you go you two! Solar and Hikari glanced at each other. They both bowed and said "Arigatou (Thank You)". The two noticed and laughed. Solar smiled, which made Hikari smile two. Rin: Now if you excuse me, can I start the Cool competition? Solar: Mhm, Hai.*bows and leaves* Hikari: Okay... Bye.*leaves* Rin: Now, who's ready for the Cool Appeal SHOWTIME!? Cool idols cheered. Mitsuki as well. Rin: Well, let's start with a performance BY ME!! Fans yelled even louder. Rin: Please welcome, "Say Hello/Goodbye Ruler" Fans knew this song. This was like Rin's image song. ima no owari no tame no jikan desu korera no yume korera no akumu no Rin's aura appeared fast. She started walking on her runway. Woah Hikari thought. Say hello kimi no atarashii 'princess' jougi wo imi shimashita kono yami wo kofukusuru koto wa dekimasen The music got suddenly low so everyone could hear Rin's voice. itami wa kimi wo kizutsukeru ga, sore wa watashi yori itai The music then got back louder. Say goodbye anata no shihaisha ni owari no you desu jikan no muda wa, koi ni ochiru dakara shoujo wo ataeru ah Sayonara.. "Go Event Live!" Rin was sown playing the drums. The drums made massive sound waves. It soonly ended as the drums feel apart. Rin put a thumbs up. "Totally Wicked! Drummer Girl!" "Idol Change!" as usual, colors surround her. She then started singing again. Say goodbye anata no shihaisha ni owari no you desu jikan no muda wa, koi ni ochiru dakara shoujo wo ataeru ah Sayonara.. Fans went wild as this was the final performance. Mitsuki: Well, here I go.. Ending~ Category:User: OmegaPri Category:Aidoru! Sakura Story Category:Transcripts